Callaghan Morgan
Callaghan Morgan (Cal) was a Human Jedi Guardian who, during the time of the Great Galactic Civil War, was a frontline Jedi. Most of his Jedi training had occured in the years prior to the Sacking of Coruscant. Early in his life, Callaghan showed exceptional skill with a lightsaber - but was lacking in his understanding with the Force. When sparring or battling a foe, many of his friends would tell him otherwise. Stating that, in the heat of battle, Callaghan becomes a very dangerous opponent - using both Lightsaber tactics and the Force with exceptional skill. Description "Passion. Strength. Knowledge. Peace. Freedom. Without Passion, there can be no Knowledge. Without Knowledge, there can be no Strength. Without Strength, there can be no Peace. Without Peace, there can be no freedom." -Callaghan Physical Appearance Callaghan is tall, well-built human. Standing at roughly 6'1", he walks with a confident stride, and a grin always on his face. He keeps his raven-black hair short, maintains a five o'clock shadow, and his dark blue eyes watchful. There are no scars or tattoos covering his body. Clothing Callaghan often is seen wearing a dark-grey jedi robe. In times of peace, he will be wearing the traditional jedi armor - though in times of conflict, he will add a armored chestpeice and gauntlets to his wardrobe. He wears no rings, no necklaces, and no earrings. Rarely will he have his hood covering his face. Personality A quiet man - Callaghan is generally an open-minded individual, though there are beliefs he has that he is very stubborn about. He loves to fight - but not out of anger. Sparring with a Master, friend, or an enemy is when Callaghan's mind truly is at peace. He loves humour, often telling jokes to help people relax. He is not hesitant into going into battle - and will often be seen at the front lines. Lightsaber Callaghan often wields two lightsabers during times of conflict, but sticks to one when in time of peace. Both blades have silver hilts, with one being wrapped completely in white cloth. His right-handed saberblade, the former lightsaber of his Jedi Master Marcus, is silver. His left-handed saberblade is violet. Backstory Callaghan was born on Corellia to Christopher and Katherine Morgan – in the year 3,680 BBY. Not of a rich family, Callaghan’s earliest memories was that of his family in poverty, moving around constantly trying to find shelter and food. When his parents learned that he was force-sensitive, they immediately tried to get him to be taken to the Jedi Temple – to help him live a better life. Like many other Jedi, he never saw his parents again. A quiet child, Callaghan had few friends during his time as a youngling. His closeest friend was a young Miralukan girl by the name of Alex Wolgu. She was young, roughly the same age as Callaghan. She wore a simple white blindfold – to cover her eyes, though her long dark brown hair could’ve done the trick. The two met during a weapons practice, where Callaghan was beaten handily by Alex. Becoming fast friends, they spent most of their free time together – either practicing the Ways or just to be each other’s company – rarely were they ever seen apart from each other. They became well known around the temple for being trouble-makers, and were often berated by their Elders for causing trouble. Callaghan would cause the distraction while Alex would cause the commotion. It was a strategy they used everytime – and they almost always got away with it. When fighting together, they were formidable opponents. Callaghan had trained extensively in the ways of the Lightsaber – and was seen as the best duelist in his age group. Alex, on the other hand, had become one of the best force users. The duels between the two friends often ended in stalemates. When working together however, they never lost a spar. Often besting their opponents within minutes of the fight beginning. Upon his 12th birthday, following Jedi tradition, Callaghan was chosen by Human Jedi Knight, Marcus Linai, to be his padawan. Alex, was picked by the Human Jedi Knight, Elaine Vel – and for the first time in 7 years, the two friends were separated. Padawan Marcus and Callaghan spent most of their time together onboard Marcus’ ship – The Spirit. Marcus, being a Jedi Guardian, noticed Callaghan’s prowess with a Lightsaber and worked often to try and help him perfect his skills – especially with Form V and Form III. The Master and Apprentice became fast friends – and Callaghan would occasionally refer to Marcus as being like a father. Marcus was often without a mission, due to his impatience for stupidity, and spent most of his time helping Callaghan perfecting his sword work or studying military strategy, something he also passed along to his apprentice. On the rare occasions he did get a mission, Marcus always hoped something grand would happen – and it often would. Many of Callaghan’s first missions involved simple negotiations – or dispute settlements. Later though, they became one of the best known escorts in the Order – often being called upon to escort high priority individuals around the Outer Rim territories. The two spent night and day together, either discussing military tactics or practicing with the blade. They kept quiet whenever around the presence of other Jedi, a trait that would help Callaghan later on in his years. Reunion Roughly 5 years later, Marcus and Callaghan were called back to Coruscant – where Marcus would be given a mission that would send the Master away, and leave the apprentice behind at the Temple. Around this time, Jedi Knight Elaine and Alex had also returned, with her Master being sent to the same destination as Marcus. Excited at the prospect of being able to catch up on last time, Callaghan and Alex were once again unseperatable. They spent the nights telling tales of the missions they had been sent on – and they trained together during the day. It was like old times for them both – but something had changed. What used to be childhood friendship had slowly developed into a teenage love. Soon, their friendship became more. Against the Jedi Code – they became lovers. They kept it a secret, fearing extreme punishment from the Elders or the possibility of a complete separation of the two. Yet, whenever they were alone – they took complete advantage of each other’s companies. However, their Jedi duty would once again separate them – as a month later, both Marcus and Elaine returned. Saddened by this, Callaghan and Alex exchanged goodbyes once more – but both promised to one another that they would see each other again. The Change When he returned from his mission, Callaghan immediately noticed something was different about Marcus. He wasn’t as talkative and he seemed to not be paying attention at times. Not putting much thought into the reason, Callaghan continued his training alone – Marcus occasionally dropping by and giving advice. About a year later, the change had started to bother Callaghan. His Master was even more quiet, even more distant, and slowly decided to not show up at combat practice at all. Feeling like he was losing his Master, Callaghan intervened. Understanding his padawan’s worry – Marcus told him everything. They had been sent to a shipyard in Telos to investigate a lead about a sith artifact being lost in one of the cruisers. The Council had requested that Elaine and himself go and investigate. They had found the cruiser – and the artifact. It was, in fact, sith – and it slowly began to corrupt Elaine. An argument had broken out between the two Knights and Marcus had finally convinced Elaine to leave the artifact be and to return to the Council. Marcus explained the reason behind his solitude was because he thought he might’ve been corrupted, as dark thoughts began creeping into his mind – and he didn’t want to pass any of it onto his apprentice for fear of him falling to the lure of the Dark Side. Telos Two years later, The Council had finally come to a decision on what to do with the artifact. First, they were to retrieve it. Jedi Knight Marcus and his apprentice, alongside Jedi Knight Elaine and her’s, were called upon to complete this task, and with great hesitation, Marcus agreed. Though fearful of what might happen, Callaghan couldn’t help but be joyous – for he was once again reunited with his partner, Alex. The mission was to be simple. Board the sith cruiser that was orbiting one of the nearby moons – and recover the artifact. When the Jedi team arrived, they were surprised to find that they were not the only people who had come searching for the artifact. Sith had also come, though how many, no one could tell. Marcus decided that the team should split up. Sending the padawans down into the cargo bay to recover the artifact - Elaine and himself were to head for the bridge and see if they could find the Sith. The Padawans knew it was a trap before they set foot out of the elevator into the cargohold – and were not surprised when they were assaulted by two sith initiates. Fighting side by side, as they always have, the two Jedi managed to make quick work of the two sith – and continued investigating the cargo hold, occasionally coming across more Sith initiates. Finding nothing, the two padawans made their way back to the bridge of the ship, to reunite with their Masters. When they arrived on the bridge, they found something they did not expect. Marcus, Callaghan’s mentor and friend, was dead. Standing over him was Elaine, still breathing heavily. It had been a trick, she explained, stating that she wanted to lure Marcus back here – where the Dark Side was strong, and to finish him - and to have her 'new' apprentices take her of Callaghan and Elaine. Without hesitation, Callaghan lunged at his Master’s killer. Alex, not sure what to do, stood back and watched. Torn between helping her friend, her lover, or helping her Master – the woman who had trained her for all these years. The battle was a short one – for as experienced as Elaine was – she could stand against the ferocity of Callaghan’s attacks after just beating his stronger Master. Exhausted, Elaine’s guard opened up – and with all his anger, Callaghan took advantage of it – and cut her down. The rage immediately disappated, and Callaghan began to regret what had just happened. He let anger control his emotions. Disregarding his fault, he rushed over to his Master. Callaghan found that it was too late to do anything. Marcus had died. Taking his fallen Master into his arms, Callaghan began to cry. When he was finished, Callaghan found that Alex was gone – as well as the body of her Master. Following example, he picked up Marcus’s body and began to head back to The Spirit. There, he found Alex once again – crying over the body of her Master. Trying his best to comfort her, Alex responded in anger – viciously punching him and yelling. In her anger, she pulled her lightsaber on Callaghan – and threatened to kill him if he didn’t leave. Having lost both friends that day, Callaghan gave in – and with the body of his Master, left the cruiser aboard The Spirit – and drifted off into space. He returned to Coruscant a week later, telling him of the events that had transpired, Elaine’s betrayal, his Master’s death, and the disappearance of the Artifact. Current Whereabouts Since his master's death, Callaghan has since been promoted to Jedi Knight - his master having told the council that he was ready for the trials when they had returned from the mission. He has also lost all connection with Alex - and has yet to see her since the events on Telos. He is currently a member of the Champions of the Force allegiance. Behind the Scenes Callaghan Morgan was created by Branden Morgan. Category:Characters Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Force User Category:Males Category:Human